


You're Not Alone

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Chases, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The League of Assassins (DCU), Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: Running through a snowstorm is always fun. About as much fun as dodging the latest effort from Ra's to make Tim's life difficult. Stephanie being around makes thing easier though.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _“You’re not alone.”_

“Whatever you’re thinking…” Stephanie said, wandering over to Tim. “I promise you can voice out loud.

Tim watched as she took hold of his jacket zipper and tugged it up to his chest. It was snowing outside, heavily, and the wind was making the small hut creak in protest. She kissed him lightly on the nose, encouraging a response.

“You don’t have to come with me.”

“Don’t I?” Her voice was light.

“It’s warm in here, and safe. Ra’s wants _me_ , not you, so if there’s a chance that –”

She placed her fingers on his lips, making him trail off. They stared at each other with the howling wind providing a backdrop. They were being chased, and this abandoned cabin had provided a sanctuary to get warm, if only for a moment.

Their time was running out, and the storm was getting worse.

“I’m with you all the way.” Stephanie uttered, gripping his biceps tight. “You’re not alone. I won’t leave you.”

“Not by choice anyway.”

“If Ra’s is as smart and as honourable as he claims he will not leave an innocent girl like me to freeze in the snow,” she huffed, throwing her fluffy hood up and pulling her scarf up around her nose. “Besides, I’ve kicked so many of his minion’s butts… He must be just a tiny bit impressed.”

“Infinitesimally.”

“Eh. I’ll take it from a genocidal eco-warrior.”

Hand on the doorknob, Steph looked back as Tim steeled himself.

“Ready?” He asked.

She nodded, and with a heavy tug, yanked the door open, immediately running out into the white storm, Tim following closely behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Tumblr the 22nd of May 2020.


End file.
